


Assassin Creed Imagines

by Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11857050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492/pseuds/Maria_and_Aguilars_Codex_1492
Summary: Assassin Creed Reader-Inserts and ImaginesChapter 1-Edward Kenway





	1. Chapter 1

~Imagine: Edward comforting you after you learn of your father's death.~

 

The letter had arrived during the night and as the sun began to rise you regretted opening it. 

Your hands began to shake, the paper creasing, and you suddenly felt sick. Your stomach rolled and the letter fell from your fingers as you ran from the tent to the back of the campsite emptying your stomach onto the sand. Leaving a bitter taste in your mouth as you stumbled back. Crawling away from the edge of the campsite and towards the edge of the sea. Tears were building in the corners of your eyes as you tried desperately to keep them back. You couldn’t afford to be weak, couldn’t afford to let anyone see you being weak. Pirates, let alone Assassins, were not  _weak_. That was what you told yourself when the offer to join the Brotherhood had presented itself and that was what kept you going as the days of hard labor as a pirate began to consume you. 

Bringing your hand up to your mouth you fell back onto the sand, staring up at the sky above you, the clouds leaving light wisp in the clear skies. The air felt heavy and humid as it settled around you with the assault of the sea hitting you. You didn’t know if you could ever find the energy to move ever again. Simply laying there was the only thing that felt right, but the even heavier knowledge that you would have to get up weighed you down. A burden in its own right as the sand slipped between the creases of your boots. 

“Y/N” The gruff voice coming from above you finally snapped you out of the cloud of numbness you found yourself in. You did manage to lift your head and look behind you finding Edward Kenway looking down upon you. In his hand the letter from before was gripped, he knew why you were here, knew what had happened. He saw the pain that you had so desperately tried to hide. It was evident in those eyes that looked at you with something akin to pity.

He came over to you and sat down on the sand beside you, arms resting over his knees, as he stared out at the sea. Tension built, hitting you like waves against a ship, the inevitable crawling up your throat as anxiety set in. 

“You alright?” He asked, cutting his blue eyes at you, an eyebrow raised.

“No." Was the only word you could get out of your throat. The words coming out sounding just as rough as the sand that was beginning to find itself in your boots and gauntlets. 

Edward wasn’t great at comfort, he never had been from what you had seen, although no pirate seemed to be. He wasn’t particularly good with any emotion either that didn’t involve the less than subtle sarcasm that he gave. He did, however, love you, you knew he did and he showed it in other ways that worked for the two of you.

How he would deal with your grief though was something you’d never had to experience before. For that was what was on the small piece of paper still in his hand. A few sentences, the only words you had to read before the knowledge became as clear as day. Your father was dead. Written by your mother in shaky letters to such a formal extent that it sounded like nothing more than a shopping list. Telling you that even more of the small family you had wass  _gone._

“He thought I hated him,” you got out wobbly. “That I ran away from home, came here and became morally corrupt. That was our last words to each other.”

“Y/N” Edward started looking torn. “He was your father. I'm sure that he thought the best of you."

“But he did,” you insisted rising up finally to sit beside him, “he hated this place and hated the fact that I fell so in love with it and you.” Your voice hitched and tears could be heard in them. “I failed him in so many ways Edward and now I’ve failed him again. I wasn’t with him in the end. Wasn’t there to tell him that I loved him, that he wasn't as bad of a father, and now I won’t ever get the chance again.”

"Y/N."

Edward grabbed your face between his hands as your breath started to come fast and harsh. You were going to have a panic attack if you continued. "Stop it. Calm yourself." He snarled, glaring at you, yet his eyes still showed that same pity. The same sadness. 

“I can’t," you gasped out as your words became choked up again, "he’s dead Edward. My father is  _dead_. Gone and my mother will be all alone because of the choices I made. _My choices_."

“I know that." Edward admitted softly, loosening his grip until he finally let go. “But you must understand that he would have died whether if you were with him or not. You must understand that with any marriage is an understanding of being alone one day that is never spoken of. Your choices didn't bring this onto you, Y/N."

“What do I do? What do I do next? Now that what I knew is slipping from me.” It was a desperate question filled with desperate words. A final plea before the absolute of it all.

“You carry on. There’s no other option. Living is a curse as much as it is a blessing and when the time comes we all die. Our choices play only in how it is carried out, yet we can never control the end. "

The truth was harsh, but so was the acceptance that you would have to face. The only feeling that helped was that you wouldn't be alone with what was to come.

“You’re right. Comfort isn’t your strong suit.”

Edward in his own way was right despite any remark on how he dealt with you. It had been four years, you could only remember the faces of your parents, the memories that you held dear and the dark ones that you tried to forget. You had made your choices, going to Nassau, joining the Brotherhood, becoming a pirate, loving someone you could never have been with otherwise. Leaving your parents behind was just one of the consequences and deep down you knew that one day you would have to let your past die. Fading away just as it did with the others who took it upon themselves to start new lives. It didn’t change your grief though to remember the joy, the sadness, and the anger. It didn’t make any of it truly go away, but it was inevitable in a way.

“What do you need?” 

“Just to sit here. To accept it. Maybe as the sun rises, once we get moving again, I can let go completely."

"And until then?" Edward questioned curiously. That glint that always seemed to be in his eyes returning.

"Until then...until then we can hold on for once."


	2. What You've Done

Imagine: Being a Blighter who has been killing the Rooks, only to discover in your last moments that their leader is your soulmate. Jacob x Reader; where the last words your soulmate says to you are on your skin.

  
The crimson jacket you wore did wonders against the light rain that was beginning to fall. No doubtly from the storm that was coming in as it normally did around this time of year. Not that anyone could truly tell completely with the smog that filled the skies.

 

_'You did this. Why?'_

 

Those words were marked against the inside of your right forearm. Always covered by the red of your coat or white of your blouse. Never shown-did you fear what your bosses might say?-there was an implication after all. Whoever said those words would either be a victim or someone on the other side, and your job left little room for the heart.

 

Blighters weren't supposed to love. You, more specifically, had the prime job of creating traps. Killing off the ones dressed in green and yellow whether by fire or poisonous gas, bullets or blades. They created issues for the Templars. For the Blighters. It was simply the price that was always on the line to pay from the moment they joined their little syndicate.

 

Removing the gun from the inside of your coat, you felt the cool metal against your index finger, before you carefully aimed the gun to the back of the Rooks head.

 

A quick death near the Thames. Better than what most got. Better than what most deserved now a days.

 

The two companions had jerked at the sudden shot as their comrades blood sprayed against their faces. Blending with the rain that was beginning to fall even harder. With your thumb against the hammer, you landed another shot through the Rook on the lefts chest. Although your action was short lived as the other moved to back you against the bridge.

 

If push came to shove then you could jump from the bridge and into the murky waters of the Thames. Stealing a bath from a hotel wouldn't be the worst waste of money after all of this. However, if the rainstorm picked up then the jump could be dangerous.

 

With a hesitant step up you could feel the wet, slippery stone against the leather of your boots, but before you could take the shot a voice hit your ears. Clear, loud in tone,

 

"You did this. Why?"

 

The voice- _your soulmate_ -belongs to the man standing amongst the dead bodies with a fancy top hat upon his head. Though he was no wealthy man, no matter how nice he dressed, and that sealed part of it didn't it?

 

The words are only uttered when you are going to die. Sharply dressed man or not that was your fate wasn't it? That this man before you was no doubtly their leader and this was the cards that life had handed to you. And perhaps-

 

Perhaps you knew that this was how it was always going to end.

 

"Find me again, when this is all over."

 

_Fate. Death. Life._

 

He could make of it what he wished. You would give him that much.

 

The metal of the gun barrel was as cold as the rain, and when you pulled the trigger you were thankful that the bullet took you before the Thames could.

**Author's Note:**

> {Request are Welcome}


End file.
